battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Type 38 Arisaka
The (三八式歩兵銃 san-hachi-shiki hoheijū), sometimes referred to as the Arisaka, was a bolt-action rifle used by Imperial Japanese Army in 1905 (the 38th year of the , hence "Type 38") and served from then until the end of 1945. It was designed by who used the rifle (an actual rifle designed by ) as the base for a redesign. Nambu reduced the number of parts making up the Type 30's bolt from nine to six and at that same time simplified manufacture and disassembly of the bolt without the need of tools. A dust cover was added because of experiences in the Russo-Japanese War that left rifles inoperable from dust. During World War I, many Type 38 rifles were bought by nations who faced a shortage of weapons, which included Russia, Great Britain, and France. The rifle would eventually go on to see action in the Russian Civil War, World War II, and other later conflicts. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 57 RPM |ammotype = 6.5×50mmSR Arisaka |damage = 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-10 meters) * 80 - 100 (10-30 meters) * 100 (30-62.5 meters) * 100 - 80 (62.5-102.5 meters) * 80 (102.5+ meters) |magazine = 5 rounds (5 round stripper clip) |reserve = |reload = 1.1667s (Pre-Reload Delay) 0.967s (First Bullet Reload) 0.66667s (Single Bullet after First Reload) 3.9s (Strip Clip Reload) 0.9s (Post Reload Delay) |hud = |vel = 770 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.65 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = http://symthic.com/bf1-weapon-info?w=Type_38_Arisaka}} The Type 38 Arisaka is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Scout class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 As with almost all single-action rifles, the rifles have a certain "sweet spot" where at a certain range will one shot kill to the upper chest, with the Type 38 Arisaka's sweet spot set at 30-62.5 meters. Outside of sweet spot ranges, only headshots will one shot kill or if the enemy is fairly wounded. The Type 38 Arisaka has the shortest sweet spot of the single-action rifles, excluding the Martini-Henry and the Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 black powder rifles. In general, the Type 38 Arisaka is almost statistically identical to the SMLE MKIII. However the Arisaka's sweet spot origin is 10 meters closer than the SMLE, making it suited to a close to mid range rifle. The Arisaka also has a slightly higher rate of fire of an extra 5 rounds per minute, and has more accurate bullet travel, as the Arisaka has a bullet velocity of 770m/s with a drag coefficient of .0002 similar to the M1903, compared to the 740 m/s and drag coefficient of .00025 of the SMLE MKIII. However, the SMLE has a larger magazine capacity and a slower empty reload speed, which can surpass the reload speed of the Arisaka if the player decides to load only one clip into the SMLE, of which the reload time is shortened to 3.633 seconds, minutely faster than the Arisaka. The individual bullet reloads of the SMLE are also noticeably quicker than the individual bullet reloads of the Arisaka. There are two variants of the Type 38 Arisaka. The Infantry variant is the base version with iron sights. The Patrol variant, added in the Weapon Crate update on May 7 2018, features a medium power scope and improved accuracy when moving. As with the Mosin-Nagant M91, Obrez Pistol, Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 and Carcano M91 Carbine, the Type 38 Arisaka has unique reloads depending on the amount of bullets left in the clip: * 4 rounds: the player will pull back the bolt and individually put 1 round in the chamber, then re-chamber the round. (3.0337 seconds). * 3 rounds: the player will pull back the bolt and individually put 2 rounds in the chamber, then re-chamber the round. (3.70037 seconds) * 2 rounds: the player will pull back the bolt and individually put 3 rounds in the chamber, then re-chamber the round. (4.36704 seconds) * 1 bullet: empty reload, with the last bullet being ejected out of the chamber and caught. (3.9 seconds) * 0 rounds left: empty reload, the player will simply pull back the bolt and load the rifle with a stripper clip. (3.9 seconds) Weapon Skins · Sanpachiju |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Jutland · Battle of Tsingtao · Battle of the Falkland Islands · Battle of the Strait of Otranto }} Gallery ArisakaHip.png|Type 38 Arisaka in first person ArisakaIronSights.png|Iron Sights ArisakaSingleReload.png|Individual round reload ArisakaClipReload.png|Stripper clip reload ArisakaBolt.png|Working the bolt Trivia *The Arisaka rifle was originally intended to appear in Battlefield 1943 for the Imperial Japanese Navy Scout, but DICE did not have a real life model to use at the time and opted to replace it with a German Kar98k they had on hand instead.Battlefield 1943: Q. Do the IJN snipers carry an Arisaka or a German Kar 98? A. The IJN are using a German K98 instead of an Arisaka. This choice was made not out of ignorance but rather because of budget constraints and we could not afford to build the correct rifle. We had a German rifle and had to go with it. - retrieved October 9, 2010 References Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1